All Well That Ends Well
by Pro-bloopinger
Summary: -"If there was never a moment where I didn't think of the danger...I would've never forgiven myself"- One-shot. fluff. angst(if you -WWII!AU AusHun and Prussia...


**This is my first fanfic. Some helpful tips would be nice, you know ;). I tried. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was like any other day...but Elizaveta had a feeling resonating in her soul that it wasn't. It made her stomach twist and her mind ache from the mysteriousness of it. But the day was perfect with its cloudless, azure sky and its gentle breeze that blew through. She stood on the porch of her summer home, the one in Berlin. She gazed out into the distance, scanning the vast horizon of flowers.

"Why are you outside, right now of all times?" Stepped in the familiar gentleman with dark brown hair and rectangular, wire-rimmed glasses. He looked at her with scrunched up eyebrows and a tiny, pouty frown.

Elizaveta turned, her long hair swirled around her. "Oh dear, it's such a beautiful day out," she spread her arm out to the scenery to make her lie more believable," why would I waste it inside?"

"Because normally these days instead of prancing around from day to night, you absentmindedly sweep around in the house and do chores," he stepped closer, "you can't lie to me; we've known each other way too long for that."

"...Roderich..."she gazed up and right into those lilac colored eyes. They dug into her soul which made her want to tell him everything she was feeling. But she kept her mouth shut.

Even though she didn't say anything, it was like he knew her turmoil. He grabbed her hand and eased her into his embrace. At that moment, Elizaveta was thankful for this man that she welcomed into her life.

"I know you're concerned over...him, but you must stay strong, if not for him, then for the baby." He whispered softly into her ear.

Her lip trembled slightly as she mumbled, "I know."

There was suddenly a commotion outside with the sounds of thudding steps followed by banging doors shaking the previous peacefulness. In effect, the couple briskly pivoted towards the abrupt commotion. It was truly a sight that they thought would never come...at least it felt that way to them.

Men and a few women dressed in clean pressed military uniforms came rushing in like a tidal wave. The men hugged their wives with tears leaving glistening streaks down their cheeks and vice versa. A few of these groups had bouquets of flowers, ranging from crisp roses to bright carnations and daisies, crushed between them. It was like a dream was made a reality.

Elizaveta knocked breathless from the scene. As she and Roderich held hands, she felt a fluttering emotion ease its way into her worried mind: hope.

"Do you think he's..." She looked up at Roderich. She felt herself trail off as she went, thinking about it as she went.

"We both know he's a tough man. It takes a lot for him to crack." Roderich started. He rubbed her back softly, but firmly. "There's no doubt in my mind that he made it out alright."

"But he's also very rash...that could've gotten him in a lot of trouble." Elizaveta voiced her concern, "and we both know how harsh and unforgiving war can be."

"Then just hope for the best." He faced her with a grave sort of determination, "for your sake...and mine."

With that, Elizaveta turned towards the commotion again as a neighbor looked at her with relieved eyes as the father and her children huddled together in their yard. Elizaveta smiled at the neighbor before turning her eyes to the herd of soldiers swarming towards their homes. She looked from face to face, trying to catch sight of a pale haired German man among them with piercing red eyes.

She grew desperate as time passed. Desperate hope made her leap out of her porch, causing the startled husband to yelp, and immersed herself into the sea of men, women, and children. Trailing behind was Roderich as she pressed on with conviction.

Soon, she lost hope. She had scanned everyone's faces and the search lead to no avail. Her eyes stung as she tried to hold back tears. She wiped away the traitorous tears and drops of snot that leaked out. A few of the other women gathered around her, also with faced contorted with grief. They stayed in a huddle trying to comfort each other by just being together.

After all, they'd been through; she couldn't wrap her head around all of it. Her mind flashed with all those precious memories; how they'd chase each other all around the countryside of their small suburban town, the stars they gazed at, the fights they went through, his annoying ego, his toothy smiles, his unique, flaming red eyes, his caring side he only showed his little brother, those peaceful times in war camps with just the three of them and the stars...All of it left her feeling hollow and regretful in her circle of widows and tears.

Elizaveta would never see any of it ever again. Much worse, he would never get to meet her child. The one she and Roderich proclaimed him to be the godfather of. At that point, she mentally cursed the brilliant, blue sky and all the bright colors around her. Of all the times Mother Nature had to have bad timing, it had to be that day, the day when she lost her best enemy yet greatest friend.

"...that stupid...Gilbert...why?" she choked. Elizaveta's muddled, grieving mind wondered what if she had changed his mind. What if she could've stopped him from going to war-a terrible war? A war so terrible, it shook the world at its wake. If only the soldiers had listened to their parents and grandparents warnings of the one before. If only she tried harder convincing him. She should've convinced him to join her and Roderich in living a peaceful life, away forget their military pasts. No war. No guns. No death.

"Elizaveta!" Roderich's voice sang out as clear as the heavens above. But she didn't look up, out of pride or perhaps stubbornness. She kept silently crying with deaf ears. But she couldn't hear that the women around her had stopped all action and were currently trying to get her attention.

"Wow, Lizzie, all this drama over me? Geez, I don't know whether I should be flattered or embarrassed" a heavily German accented voice called out. Elizaveta quickly turned, knowing that vocal could only belong to one man she knew so well...

She faced the focus of all her worry, her grief, her annoyance, and his pristine, navy blue military uniform with gleaming medals pinned to the breast. His white locks of hair were hidden by an identically colored cap. His crimson eyes, although dulled a bit from the horrors of war and time, were still glinted with lighthearted humor and a tint of wildness. His smile was just the same, always the same.

"Oh, Beilschmit," Elizaveta flung herself around him. Her arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her with just as much fortitude.

"Guten tag to you too," Gilbert laughed while he patted her back as she cried into his uniform. "And don't you know how hard it is to wash these things? Well, of course, you do, but seriously, it's not awesome to cry,"

"Jerk face, do you know how worried I was? Everyone else was? Your father? Grandfather? Roderich and I?" Elizaveta shook from all the worried anger. "You could've died!"

"Woah seriously, Edelstein? I'm touched, yet pleasantly surprised." Gil chuckled weakly, of course trying to lighten the mood.

"Off subject" Elizaveta bit back. "Of course, you wouldn't take this seriously...it's so like you, Beilschmit."

"Hedevary." Gilbert looked her dead in the eye with the serious of a lieutenant, which was fittingly also his rank. "If there was never a moment where I didn't think of the danger, my vatti, you or the Austrian, I would've never forgiven myself. If there was any moment- any moment at all-that I was that fucking stupid, I would've never had the guts to come here."

At that moment, his eyes looked like rubies under a lamplight, if only real rubies could hold that much emotion. Gilbert turned so his back was to Elizaveta, but his back heaved in and out a bit, indicating what he was hiding inside. Everything he was concealing inside; out of habit, discipline, or just sheer pride, was silently laid out by his eyes and mannerisms at this moment.

Elizaveta wrapped her arms around his shoulders like a Christmas present and rubbed circles into his shoulder blades. She was usually very held back and awkward towards the German, the most emotion showed to him being annoyed shunning or harsh backlashes.

The sudden show of sisterly affection made Gilbert stiffen and eyes widen, but after a while he leaned into the embrace and buried his face into her hair, remembering the last occasion that this happened. He let loose one stray tear and a shuddering breath. Elizaveta, at that moment, was thankful for that show of emotion.

The moment they held each other, they both felt another body pressing against them. Startled, Elizaveta glanced toward the welcome yet sudden intrusion. Roderich had joined them soundlessly. Moved by the whole scenario, more tears were leaked by the trio, more begrudgingly by Roderich.

"Danke,"Gilbert tremulously whispered, "Danke for waiting for my ass for so long."

"Well, that was a first." Roderich muttered back, "What happened to all that self-worship?"

The trio shakily laughed through all the tears, tears of joy. Relief washed over them in a tidal wave. At long last, everything felt alright again. Everything could then restart- newly born.

Elizaveta's eyes popped open as she remembered one very important detail. She looked at Roderich with a look they both would when something of the matter came. With this, a secret message was passed through their beings. Gilbert, forever the observant one, noticed this and perked up like a dog wonder about his master's whereabouts.

"I'll go check on her." Roderich nodded and power-walked back to their summer home. Elizaveta nodded back with a smile.

"Okay, I can see a lot has happened while I was gone," Gilbert smirked, "Do you mind telling your dear old friend?"

"Of course, In fact, I will show you." Elizaveta raised her head confidently. "Come with me. It's time you met my baby, not to mention your goddaughter."

Elizaveta smirked as Gilberts face morphed from his previous taunting to a more priceless look. His eyes expanded a tad bit and his mouth was agape in an expression that could mean nothing but awe. Opening and closing, his mouth resembled a fish out of water; albeit a less floppy one. "Wow...guys...wow."

Elizaveta dragged Gilbert by the collar of his jacket into her home, away from the crowd and beating sun. He stumbled after her, his head still on cloud nine. She set him free once they were in their spacious family room. Gilbert plopped down on a couch placed near the center of the room. It creaked under his weight as he sighed and slid down to slouch in a more comfortable position.

Rodrick graced them with his presence one again holding a baby girl wrapped in a baby blue blanket, gender roles aside. Elizaveta beamed and walked over to Roderich to coo over the baby, who laughed unmistakable delight. Gilbert's heart melted with the scene. He got up out of his position and strode to the jubilant family. Elizaveta turned, sensing his presence striding over and held out her baby with certitude.

Holding the baby, the war veteran beamed at the new child, whom he carried like a delicate porcelain doll. He cradled her back and forth in the type of way he used to with his brother ages ago. As the baby was coddled in in his arms, she stared back at the stranger with wide, hazel eyes, like her mother's with dark brown hair like her father. He leisurely paced the corner of the room, locked in a staring contest with the cherub. Gilbert smiled at her with sincere eyes, like a red, fading sunset than the usual crystalline rubies. When the babe was more comfortable in his companionship, he proceeded in contorting in face to make the baby laugh, usually using his signature "blowfish" style. The bundle of joy's high pitched squeals and giggles entranced the room into a peaceful cadence.

At this moment, Elizaveta and Roderich knew they made the right choice, though, for Roderich, this decision was done more reluctantly. They held each other lovingly as they watched their uniform-clad friend blow into their daughter's tummy making her squeal with all the energy of a toddler and the volume of a horn. From afar, the scene played out like a father was returning from a long, hard war to see his first child, or a beloved uncle doing the same. Elizaveta's heart swelled with pride and Roderich let loose a rare, tiny twitch in his lip, which Elizaveta understood as pleasant amusement.

Soon the baby's voice quelled, Gilbert placed his cap on her head so that it covered her eyes. It was oversized on her so it concealed her whole head. Then, he walked his way towards the couple, who were, at that point, seated at the piano. Gilbert stood behind them and gently handed the baby to Roderich, whom graciously accepted it back. He looked at the cap, then at Gilbert with a questioning glance. Answering back was Gilbert's signature smirk. Roderich placed the baby back into her mother's arms while giving her a small, short, sweet kiss. Roderich started to play a light and melodious tune.

"What's her name?" Gilbert questioned nodding towards the child. Elizaveta smiled back and proudly stated, " Avaset. Her name is Avaset."

"Bird, Really?" Gilbert looked at her smugly, but there was no questioning the curiosity in his voice as his inflection raised slightly at the end.

"We wanted her to be flying high and free, like a bird." Elizaveta reasoned.

"And because she thought you were like a bird too and thought it would pay homage to you in a weird way." Roderich butt in with a small smile on his face. It made Elizaveta's face redden a bit.

"Roderich!" She screeched. Both of the men laughed in unison for once.

"Aw, I'm touched. I guess little Ava will get my awesome-ness, too." Gilbert howled. Roderich and Elizaveta sighed in response to their friend's antics.

"Anyway, can the both of you please keep your fooling around to a minimum? I like to play in peace." Roderich politely shuffled through his enormous stack of sheet music.

Elizaveta nodded animatedly. She got herself comfortable on her perch next to Roderich at the piano stool. Gilbert hovered behind the two, peering at the sheets of music as Roderich shuffled through each one. Roderich picked one and with it sprung a wave of memories and nostalgia. Gilbert smiled and started humming the tune as Roderich's fingers began to dance on the keys. Elizaveta leaned against Roderich as they were swept away in the cadenza of sweet memories.

And at last, everything was alright in the world.


End file.
